


An Arrangement

by poison_berries



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, Content warnings:, F/F, F/M, Kaz gives us the charm and the angst, Kissing, Masturbation, Nina and Inej are adorable together, Nina and Inej get it on while Kaz watches, Nipple Play, POV Inej, Pining, Vaginal Fingering, memories of sexual trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poison_berries/pseuds/poison_berries
Summary: Post-Crooked Kingdom AU where all six crows are in Ketterdam.Kaz, Inej, and Nina enter into a sexual arrangement together. Mostly porn, a little plot.
Relationships: Inej Ghafa/Nina Zenik, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	An Arrangement

Inej was becoming comfortable with touch much quicker than Kaz was.

Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem. They spent a lot of time working apart from each other, and their relationship had been without touch for so long that was normal.

But lately she had been craving the feel of him.

And she had been working so hard lately on overcoming her past; focusing on breathing through the tight, repulsed feeling that sometimes crept up into her chest, when she was touched or sometimes even just looked at. Sitting here at the table across from him, she wanted to touch him. He had his head down in a book and Inej could see the tight strain of his arms and the veins that rose out of them. She wanted to feel them, to trace the heat of him. But she knew he didn’t want that. Of course she would wait. He had waited for her so many times before. Maybe it was just the seasons or the moon or hormones, but she knew that she wanted it more lately. Wanted him.

Just when she was enjoying that first, almost-too-hot sip of her coffee, Nina and Matthias stumbled into the front door. It swung open and hit against the back wall with a thwap that make Inej and Kaz looked up at each other. The lines of his face were devastatingly handsome, and his eyes a deep, rich caramel.

Nina and Matthias stumbled into the house, exchanging sloppy drunken kisses. They seemed to be in their clothes from last night still. Nina wore a stunning low-cut red gown and Matthias in a cool blue jacket and pant, the perfect complements.

When Nina and Matthias spotted them at the table, Inej broke the silence.

“Are you two just getting home from last night?”

“Yes it was just spectacular.”

“She was spectacular,” Matthias added, looking at Nina.

“Oh, you know, just a thing or two I’ve picked up over the years, nothing really.” She trailed off, wiping her mouth self-consciously.

Matthias grabbed Nina by the waist then, pulling her towards the stairs.

“I think we’ll go upstairs now. Based on those coffees, I’d say it’s about time we slept. And there’s a few things I want to do first.”

“Let me know, though, ‘Nej, about what we talked about.” Nina added, looking obviously over from her to Kaz, anything but discreet.

“Okay. Yep. Thanks Nina, very helpful. Goodnight!”

When Nina and Matthias scurried away, and Inej looked over at Kaz, she saw he was looking at her with an intrigued gleam in his eyes.

“So you’ve been talking about be to Zenik, then?” He smirked.

“Well I had an idea. But I needed to ask her about it first. I was hoping to bring it up to you another time ”

Inej wasn’t what would be the best way to phrase this next part, so she simply didn’t continue.

“Yes and what’s the idea?” Kaz prompted.

“I wanted… Well I had a thought about us and what we’ve been working on lately.” Kaz’s squinted slightly at that, his eyes turned dark, and Inej knew he understood, so she continued.

“I wondered if we could work out an arrangement between the three of us.”

“What kind of arrangement?” The curl on his mouth told Inej that he was intrigued.

“We’ve been practicing lots lately but I thought we could maybe explore … Other types of sexual possibilities where you don’t have to touch me but we can still have an experience together, with Nina too.”

“Go on …” Inej felt her face turn hot, and she continued.

“Nina and I could do the actual touching and you could be there touching yourself, if you wanted, and watching and telling Nina what you want her to do.”

“Zenik and the Wraith.” He looked into the middle distance and seemed to imagine it for a moment, before continuing, “You’d be quite the sight together.”

“Only if that’s what you want though, I wouldn’t want to pressure you… if it wasn’t what you wanted…”

“I want you Inej. And I feel comfortable enough with you and with Nina to try this if it’s what you want.”

“I know you like giving orders to Nina anyway so this is just another way you can do that.” Inej smirked back at him.

Of course Inej couldn’t help but imagine it, her and Nina together with Kaz sitting watching. Maybe stroking himself. Maybe telling Nina where to put her hands and how to touch Inej. She felt a warmth rise up inside of her and when she looked over at Kaz, she thought she could see that same flicker glowing in him.

A few days went by between the making of this plan and the execution. Finally, tonight, Kaz, Nina, and Inej would sit together over drinks and get comfortable and then they would see where the night went. They had chosen that night because they knew that Jesper, Wylan, and -- on Nina's request -- Matthias, would be away. And Inej was itching for it to begin. Ever since they’d agreed to this plan, she could feel the desire at the forefront of her mind. She pulsed with anticipation of it as she got ready for the night’s events.

Now was the hardest decision: what to wear?

Inej needed the confidence that came with a great dress tonight. She wanted it to be simple and elegant. She didn’t have many fine clothes, but there was a short, black, strappy dress that she knew would be the one. She slid out of her clothes and inspected her naked body in the mirror before dressing. She was taut and lean, her deep purple nipples stood hard against the cool air of the room. She traced circles around them, feeling their firmness.

Inej felt a safety and comfort with her sexuality that she hadn’t ever before in her life. She knew that with Nina and Kaz she would never have to escape into her mind.

She could be in her body, really feel what it meant to be flesh and blood, and enjoy it. She was safe.

After touching up with a little makeup, and putting a few fingers through her hair, she made her way downstairs. She could hear that Nina and Kaz were already there, throwing sarcastic jabs at each other.

“Listen, Brekker, if you want to back out, there’s no shame in it.”

When Inej arrived at the bottom of the stairs, Nina paused mid pour, and they both looked up at her then.

“Wow, ‘Nej… you look hot.”

Inej blushed, “Thanks Nina.”

But she was looking at Kaz, not Nina.

His eyes were hard and hot, exploring her lines in this dress that she thought he had never seen before. She made a move to step towards him, and when she did, he moved quickly over to her.

Kaz’s long legs cut the distance of the room quickly. He stopped a few inches away from her. His gloved hands grabbed the back of her arms and pulled her in close to him, but still never touching. Inej could feel a heat swell deep in her belly.

Kaz leaned his head over to her ear. Inej smelled the rough sweat of him.

“You look unbelievable.”

It’s a good think Kaz was still holding on to her arms because Inej felt her knees get weak then. When he looked back at her, she noticed how soft his lips looked, compared to the harsh lines of his face.

Inej leaned in, and again, Kaz closed the space between them. His lips were tender, but his tongue pressed his way hard into her mouth.

That kiss. They didn’t kiss all the time, but they had been practicing that lately. This one was different from the rest. It felt like an earthquake inside of her. Like the culmination of all the desires and angst and hopes shared between them.

When she began to pull away, Inej realized Kaz had his gloved hand bound tightly into her hair. Soon the room around them filled with air again, and they remembered Nina.

They both looked over at her.

“Great, well, _so glad_ you guys are already into this. How about we have drinks?”

So they got drinks and set themselves up in the living room. Inej sat on the small couch, with Nina and Kaz on armchairs opposite her.

“So what do you want from tonight Brekker?”

“I want Inej to be satisfied. Plus Zenik, you aren’t so bad to look at. That being said, I want you focused on Inej throughout this. I want this to be about her, and us. There’s no need for you to focus on me.”

“Don't worry, tonight's going to be all about Inej. But, Kaz, are you embarrassed at the thought of me looking at you stroking yourself?” Nina smirked. 

“Not embarrassed, Nina, I just know I won’t be focusing on you, so I don’t want anyone to be disappointed.”

Whenever Kaz gave Inej that look, she felt choked by it. Like it was sucking the air from her lugs and leaving her breathless and wanting.

“And what do you like, Inej? Sexually speaking.”

As she said this, Nina came to sit on the couch beside Inej. She put her arm up on the back of the couch, and began to play with Inej’s hair with her fingers.

When Nina leaned in, Inej noticed she smelled like rose, and vanilla.

“I like… soft touches at first.”

At that, Nina lifted her other hand, “May I?” she offered.

Inej nodded and Nina began to tickle softly up and down her legs.

“And then?”

“And then you can move your hands to more sensitive areas.”

Nina pressed her hand into the space between Inej’s legs, tracing her opening softly up and down over her underwear.

“Like that?”

“Oh Saints – Yes, that’s nice.” Inej took a deep breath and nodded into the feeling, closing her eyes and tipping her head back.

When she opened again, her eyes went straight towards Kaz, who was now hungrily rubbing the bulge in his pants. Inej grabbed the inside of Nina’s thigh with her left hand and she felt Nina’s hand on the back of her head. Their faces were close together.

“Can I kiss you, ‘Nej?”

“Please,” she whispered.

And then they were all lips and hands and hot intensity. They kissed deeply and Nina’s hand caressed her slight curves, cupping her breasts and teasing her slit.

Nina lifted Inej easily so she was straddling her. Her body was soft and warm and Inej grabbed at her thighs and breasts absent-mindedly while they kissed. Their kiss broke when Nina pulled the shoulder of her dress off and started licking and biting at her nipple. Inej tilted her head back again and looked back at Kaz.

This time, when she did, she saw that his cock was out, and he was stroking it.

She locked eyes with Kaz and felt like the hunger between them might consume her. Inej began to grind her hips in slow circles against Nina’s. Kaz touched himself and imagined that it was her. That thought threatened to send Inej over the edge already, but it was still early.

So she sent him a small, coy smile.

Kaz broke eye contact with her and looked down. Inej thought she saw a blush come over him. This might have been the first time ever she’d seen Kaz Brekker, the Bastard of the Barrel, so truly flustered. It made her feel all kinds of powerful.

Nina was rubbing her hands on the outside of her heat and she could feel the pleasure growing inside of her. She knew she was going to come soon.

“Tell Nina what you want her to do to me.”

Nina was kissing at her neck now, and when Kaz didn’t answer right away, she added, “Ya, Brekker, what do you want?”

“Put your fingers inside of her.” After a second, he added, “Lay her down on that couch and play with her little pussy and stick your fingers inside of her.”

Nina looked over at Inej then, checking that she wanted this.

Inej nodded.

Nina stood up then, lifting Inej along with her, and placed her down on the other side of the couch. The bottom of her skirt had lifted up and Inej was conscious of how this scene might look if anyone else walked into the room. Her stomach felt tense. Remembering times when she had to perform during sex.

Nina’s touch felt twisted now. Like it was too hard, too much.

Inej pulled away.

“You okay ‘Nej?”

“I just need to breathe for a second”

Inej took a few deep breaths, remembering she was safe, remembering her center. Nina waited attentively for her, looking down with equal parts desire and concern.  
Nina. She was safe with Nina, her best friend.

She exhaled once more, and felt herself recalibrated. Inej grabbed Nina’s hand then and brought it towards her breast.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Nina.” She nodded her head, and added “Thank you.”

Nina bent down, her long brown hair falling like a curtain around them, and gave Inej a small kiss.

It took a few minutes to rebuild the momentum from before. Nina stroked and caressed and traced all over her, and Inej let herself get lost in the pleasure of her touch again.

Nina put one finger softly inside of her warmth.

Inej tilted her head to look over at Kaz. His eyes were closed, his forehead slick with the effort of pumping himself, and his cock was full and hard in his hand.

She watched him working his cock and imagined what it would feel like inside of her. Her hips arched up hard against Nina’s hands and she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Does that feel good Inej? What do you want, faster or slower?”

“Oh Saints,” Inej could feel the momentum building inside of her. “Faster. And harder”

Nina added another finger into her and pushed hard and fast into her, rubbing her clit with the thumb of her other hand.

Inej was looking at Kaz, but only insofar as she could actually be said to be looking right now. She was so wrapped up in feeling her body, she couldn’t focus her eyes on anything.

She was grinding her hips against Nina’s hands and started to moan quietly to herself.

Kaz moaned in response and she turned her head to look at him. His head was tilted back, and his throat bobbed up and down quickly as he breathed.

He moaned again. His body twitched. And he came to the point of release.

Watching all of this happen was too much for Inej and put her over the edge next.

When she finished, she was rocking hard against Nina’s hands, whose fingers were still rubbing methodically. Inej began letting out incomprehensible words and moans of her own. And then she felt it all break apart inside of her. The pleasure spread over her body in waves, and she gave into it gratefully, mercifully.

When she was spent, Inej looked over to Kaz to find he looked the same. He must have cleaned himself up, because he leaned back in his chair, pants now returned, with his arms outstretched greedily, and a deep glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

Nina broke the silence.

“Well _that was fun_ , shall we do it again sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
